Buzzov*en
Buzzov*en are a sludge metal band from Wilimington, North Carolina. Initially active from 1990 - 1999 and reunited as of 2010, they are known for their viciously violent live performances and liberal use of samples in songs. History Initial Run (1990 - 1999) Buzzov*en was formed in 1990 by Scott Majors, Fred Hutch and Kirk Fisher. Not long after their formation two EPs, Hate Box and Wound, would be released in 1992. At some point the band would relocate to Richmond, Virginia as indicated in an interview with Exclaim: The band in its early days toured heavily around the United States (Alongside bands like Acid Bath, Eyehategod, GWAR and Neurosis to name a few.) and built up a cult following leading up to the release of their debut album To a Frown in 1993. This release caught the attention of major label Roadrunner Records, who released the band's second album Sore in 1994. The band's drug abuse only got more vicious by being signed to a major label as indicated in an interview: Eventually after being dropped from a European tour with Neurosis, the band was dropped by Roadrunner which would lead to numerous lineup changes and short hiatuses. Eventually Dixie Dave Collins would join the band as they would release their final official album named ...At a Loss in 1998 with another recorded album that for years remained unreleased (Revelation: Sick Again which was initially recorded in 1998 but would not see an official release until 2011). In an interview with Churches Burn, Dixie Dave recalls how he joined: The band would finally split up in 1998 sometime after "...At a Loss" was released. Dave Collins would go on to form Weedeater as his full time band while Kirk Fisher would start a solo career performing acoustic blues music. Former guitarist Buddy Apostolis would pass away in 2002. A compilation of EP and rare recordings known as Welcome To Violence would be released in 2005. Reunion (2010 - 2011, 2016 - Present) In early 2010 Buzzoven announced plans to reunite with the ...At a Loss core line-up for a five date U.S. tour.http://www.blabbermouth.net/news/reunited-buzzov-en-announces-u-s-tour-dates/ An EP named Violence From The Vault would be released in support of the reunion. A second U.S. tour would follow in February 2011 with a tour of Europe and appearances at Maryland Deathfest and Roadburn Festival.http://www.metalunderground.com/news/details.cfm?newsid=63591 While their appearance at Maryland Deathfest that year did happen the entire European tour was canceled. The band would take time off for personal and logistical reasons. Buzzov*en performed at Maryland Deathfest on May 26, 2016, five years after their last known performance. They performed on Ram's Head Live and shared the stage with Earth, Dopethrone, Bongripper, Weedeater, The Offering, Crypt Sermon and Claudio Simonelli's Goblin.Deathfests2016 Band Lineups Accessed 13 April 2016 On September 16, 2016, Buzzov*en announced a west coast tour leading up to Halloween.FacebookAccessed 16 September 2016 Going into 2017 the band performed a short string of shows on the East Coast with the intent of appearing at Psycho Festival but ultimately canceling their appearance due to personal conflicts. On 26 February 2018 it would be announced the band's first new studio recordings in nearly twenty years would come in form of a split with Ohio sludge group Fistula. Discography Albums * To A Frown (1993, Allied Recordings) * Sore (1994, Roadrunner Records) * ...At a Loss (1998, Off The Records) * Revelation: Sick Again (2011, Hydra Head Records) (Recorded 1998) EPs * Hate Box (1992, Kirbdog) * Wound (1992, Allied Recordings) * Unwilling To Explain (1994, Allied Recordings) * Useless / Never Again (1997, Reptilian Records) Splits * Stereonucleosis Comes To Your House (With Antischism, Tolerance and Unherd) (1991, Stereonucleosis) * God and Texas / Buzzov*en (With God and Texas) (1995, Kustom Kitchen) * Another Day In The Lost Lives Of... (With Sourvein) (1996, Mudflap) * Hot Rock Action Vol. 3! (With Haberdasher, Behind Closed Doors and The Spitters) (1997, Reptilian Records) * Buzzov*en & Fistula (With Fistula) (2018, Patac Records) Compilations * Welcome To Violence (2005, Alternative Tentacles) * Violence From The Vault (2010, Relapse) Members Current Lineup * "Reverend" Kirk Fisher - Guitar, Vocals (1990 - 1999, 2010 - Present) * "Dixie" Dave Collins - Bass, Vocals (1997 - 1999, 2010-Present) * "Sleepy" Mike Floyd - Guitar (2011 - Present) * Ramzi Atayeh - Drums (1996 - 1999, 2010 - Present) Past Members * Fred Hutch - Bass (1990 - 1991) * Scott Majors - Drums (1990 - 1992) * Brian Hill - Bass (1991 - 1995) * Ashley Williamson - Drums (1992 - 1995) * Buddy Apostolis - Guitar (1992 - 1994) (Deceased) * Dennis Woolard - Guitar (1992) * Mykull Davidson - Samples (1992 - 1996) * Johnny Brito - Guitar (1994 - 1996) * Craig Baker - Guitar (1996 - 1997) * Troy Medlin - Samples, Vocals (1996 - 1998) * David Miranda - Guitar Tours NOTE: This is only select tours and still a work in progress. * 1994 Tour (With GWAR on select dates) * 2010 Reunion Tour * 2011 Reunion Tour * 2011 European Tour (Canceled) * 2016 West Coast Tour * 2017 East Coast Tour (With Earthride)FacebookAccessed 29 August 2017 External Links *Interview with Kirk *Buzzov*en live 2011 References Category:Band Category:Sludge Metal Category:Thrash Metal Category:San Francisco Category:California Category:USA Category:Wilmington Category:North Carolina Category:Crust Punk Category:Powerviolence Category:Buzzov*en